ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Donovan
How Donovan joined the Tourney Donovan was a half-vampire, half-human child. He and his mother were outcasts of their village due to Donovan's cursed blood. During his childhood, something caused his cursed blood to awaken and he killed everyone in the village including his mother. He cursed his blood and went out looking for peace. He devoted his life to Buddhism, but, even after ten years, his heart could not find peace. During one of his travels, he met a girl named Anita. Her heartless, empty eyes told him that she was the same as he. Wanting to save Anita's heart, he set off with her to hunt all the Darkstalkers in the world. Donovan uses a torturing device called an Iron Maiden to seal any Darkstalker he hunts. He gave it the name Brad Abrude. Inside is also the severed head to the doll that Anita carries. As he traveled with her, he found a Sword that was said to give off unearthly powers in the Tibetan mountains. This Sword granted Donovan more powers than ever before, but he also had to use large beads to contain the powers as well. Using the powers of the Fire, Lighting and Ice Spirits, he hunts the Darkstalkers as a darkhunter. After killing a vampire in Austria, Donovan is tasked with hunting down a traitor to the Gold Saints, the client whispered the name Capricorn Ionia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Donovan holds his prayer beads while his sword Dhylec floats behind him. After the announcer calls his name Donovan flings Dhylec towards the camera and says "Demons, I shall banish you into history." Special Moves Ifrit Sword (Neutral) Donovan summons Ifrit who swings the burning Dhylec up. Blizzard Sword (Side) Donovan summons a snow goddess who sends a snow flake at his opponent. Upon connection it will leave the opponent is frozen state for a second or two. Death Sword (Up) Donovan summons Anubis who takes Dhylec, empowers it with darkness and jumps into the air with three slashes while Donovan jumps after and claims the sword after. Lightning Sword (Down) Donovan summons a thunder god who zaps lightning forward on the opponent. Change Immortal (Hyper Smash) Donovan changes into a winged demon that charges forward with a field of lightning around him. Press of Death (Final Smash) Donovan summons a giant god as he says "Taste your PUNISHMENT!" then the giant stamps his foot down hard to cause collateral damage. Victory Animations #Donovan reapplies his hat, then his prayer ebads glow and he poses with the beads spinning and his hat floating as he says "All of this is an illusion!" #Dhylec flies up, then Donovan plants it in the ground saying "Is this my destiny?: #Donovan summons Ifrit to burn the losers with Stamina KO cries and says "The Darkness fills me with anger!" On-Screen Appearance Donovan walks up and throws his hat away saying "That is all that you are capable of!" Trivia *Donovan Baine's default rival is a rogue Gold Saint, Capricorn Ionia. *Donovan Baine shares his English voice actor with Beautiful Suzuka and Master Caesar Clown. *Donovan Baine shares his Japanese voice actor with Kotal Kahn, Nobunaga Oda, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, James Bond, Vaclav Bolud, Alexei Dinoia, Malefor and Arlong. *Donovan Baine shares his French voice actor with Sauron. *Donovan Baine shares his German voice actor with Captain Frye. *Donovan Baine shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Mr. Heart, Dogadon and Bellamy. *Donovan Baine shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Dorai, Throh, Steely Dan and Ivysaur. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen